Divinity
by Dr. Jhon Smith
Summary: Three sisters, two mothers, one place, one time. A sisterly reunion that was never meant to be.


Advent

The beacon fountain was a pretty popular student hub. It offered wonderful views of the air ship hub, and the far off lights of Vale, modest benches of both concrete and wood varieties, as well as beautiful paving stones. Yet tonight this place was empty, the older students having retreated to their sanctums to rest from their missions, and the younger pupils off on their own. The hour was late as well, and the lamps were dimmed low.

"Yang", her deep red irises glistened in the moonlight. "We need to talk"

"Then talk.", she answered.

It was like looking in a mirror. The lines of age weren't there, the hair was the same, uncannily so, the eyes were familiar, their her own when she's angry. And that frown of seriousness bothered her like a scab that couldn't be scratched.

The differences were obvious. Ebony to gold, red to lilac, black, white and red, to brown, yellow and orange. Were it not for such obvious differences, they could be twins, as they stand now sisters even.

"I was born on the eve of harvest time, when the wind was still warm, and the fields were gold with plenty.", she began.

"I never quite knew my father's name, but my mother's name was -", Yang's eyes widened at the realization. Then they flashed red, and everything went to hell.

[=]

_Burning, the fields were burning. Mom._

She ran as fast as she could, into the shadows cast by the burning fields once gold. She could already see them, the red eyes that spelled death, waiting in the shadows beyond the twilight.

When the flames burned brightest would be when they would soon burn out, and once these brilliant lights ceased to burn, the beasts would descend from shadow, and red like roses would spill like rivers.

So she had to be quick! Faster, she willed herself-but a child can only go so far, so fast.

_She could do it,she could save them. She just had...to get there...-first..._

[=]

_Air._

She clawed desperately for it. Gauntleted fingers wound around her throat in a vice grip, threatening to crush her windpipe. She never had a chance to parry to brawler, her dust blade snapped the moment she tried.

"Yang-please", she choked. "Let me-explain"

"NO!", she raged. Her blonde hair burned in red hot fury, eyes filled with utter contempt. She grasped at Yang, trying to get to her eyes, anything to get out of this death vice. Raven clawed futilely at the gauntlets, tried to pry the fingers off her throat, but they were iron. She tried to kick, but her legs were pinned beneath the brawler's.

Her strength was fading now, dark spots blurring her vision. Slowly her struggling became less, reduced to beating at the golden gauntlets with her arm guards. In all her years she would have never thought her dying breath would utter such a useless phrase as, "please"

A flash of red, and falling rose petals.

"Hey, hey! Stay with me here!", air again. Good. She coughed, and was ushered onto her side. It was a young voice that tended to her. Small glimpses of the face at the edge of her vision. Silver eyes, that glimmered in the pale moonlight. She stayed there a while and breathed.

She grimaced, and turned with a rage she had seen before.

"Yang what the heck!", Raven, sat up a little, trying to see what went on.

A massive red scythe blocked her vision, and beyond it was a red hood, and beyond that was the broken moon. Like a scene from some nightmare, the red hood lifted the scythe with the practiced grace, and pointed it towards Yang.

"I come out here, worrying about where you've been, and I find you trying to commit murder!", the little reaper raged. Her voice was childish, but it had authority over Yang that Raven could see. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF YANG XIAO-LONG"

"It's nothing Ruby, just a friendly fight", a bullet whissed past her face, far enough that it never touched the hair, but close enough that it kicked up a gust to tousle it to the side. Her smile faded quickly.

"Do not lie to me.", there was an edge to this young voice now. One whose seriousness did not belong to it, but its effects were all the same.

Yang's face set into a hateful glare. A fight here, like this, wouldn't end well for Yang. Too much open space, too many places for Ruby to jump to and snipe. She tore her eyes from silver, and instead pour her rage onto red.

"Don't come near me again.", she said.

"Hey-HEY! Where are you going! Get back here!", the little reaper's cries went unanswered.

The boot clicks faded into the depths of Beacon.

"Ugh. Stupidstupid stupid stupid brutishstupidface", the red hood shook her head, and kicked at the dirt. The massive scythe following her movements as it sliced through the air with a hum. It spun low and twisted, mechanisms whirring as it folded smaller and smaller until it became so compact the little reaper slid it into the back of her cloak out of sight and out of mind.

The small girl put her fists to her hips and looked up at the moon, then rubbed the back of her neck.

"Uh, sorry about all that.", she turned to Raven." She's not usually that violent...ever..., I'll punish her later, but are you okay? You look a little out of it Would you like me to take you to the infirmary?"

Raven promptly fell backward onto the paved stones, letting the sky and moon fill her vision, but that too was filled by a friendly countenance who knelt at her side.

"She must have done a real number on you", silver eyes filled with worry. "I should take you to the infirmary."

Before she could rise, a set of arms pulled her down into a warm embrace. The younger reddened at the sudden action, but said nothing.

"You're Ruby right?"

"I'm uh...yes. Hello.", _this is awkward_.

"Hi", she hugged the little reaper a little more. "My name is Raven"

"...Nice to-meet you...Raven?", she returned the hug a little, the evening chill having finally gotten to her.

"I'm your other sister.", she stiffened against the older girl. A time passed, then she lifted herself off Raven a little, not quite breaking the hug.

She looked at her, then hugged her again. Repeated the motion two more times, then settled into resting her head against the older girl's chest.

"Yea-P",_ this explains everything._


End file.
